Handheld or portable digital media players have been developed that enable a user to receive and store content from a satellite digital audio radio service (SDARS) content stream. The SDARS content stream can comprise video and data such as still images, text, binaries and so on, as well as audio content. These portable digital media players generally include an integrated battery, satellite receiver and antenna, a memory device for storing content from the SDARS content stream, a user input device such as a keypad, a display and a programmed functionality which allows the user to use data provided within the SDARS content stream (e.g., channel number, song title, artist, and so on) to select channels in the content stream from which to record content and to navigate within the stored content. These portable digital media players, however, consume significant power and require relatively large batteries. A need exists for a digital media player for storing SDARS content and allowing navigation and playback of same having a reduced form factor.
Further, the users of these portable players are can be subject to the inconvenience of not having reception of SDARS content due to the player being physically disposed from a strong SDARS signal or due to lack of battery power. A need therefore also exists to support robust, on-demand capture of SDARS content for playback on the digital media player, regardless of the physical location of the player.
In addition, subscriptions for SDARS must typically be purchased for each SDARS receiver unit a user employs. Although many SDARS receiver units are provided with multiple kits (e.g., home and/or auto kits), some SDARS receivers may not be provided with a desired configuration (e.g., portability, docking, user interface options), necessitating the purchase of another type of SDARS receiver unit (e.g., such as a portable media player having an SDARS receiver) with the desired configuration, as well as the expense of another subscription. A need therefore exists for a more versatile SDARS receiver unit that allows the user to employ the unit and corresponding subscription at different locations and in different configurations.